Happy Halloween! Ha!
by Seme101
Summary: Halloween maybe the best day ever all the candy you want. Well Halloween is spposed to be fn but I guuess uf you have Naruto, Sasakue, and Gaara playing tricks it really isn't all that fun.


HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HA!

Halloween night a night to remember. Little ninjas dressed up as goblins, witches, demons, and other un-worldly things, cute right. Wrong! Halloween in the village is so much worse especially with Naruto, Sasuke, and unfortunately Gaara doing the scaring.

Gaara paced back and fourth in his room awaiting a thought to pop in his head. A thought that would give him an idea. An idea that would turn into a scheme, a scheme that would scare the hell out of every ninja in the village. Unfortunately there was no thought that lead to an idea, that would lead to a scheme. There was only empty space in his head. Pacing and pacing he hardly heard the tapping on hid window. He looked at the clock, one-thirty in the morning who in this hell of a life would knock on my window. As he walked towards the window he could make out the spiky blonde hair. Gaara lifted the windowsill and Naruto gladly jumped through letting in the cold fall air.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? It's one in the morning and you of all people don't get up this early." Gaara looked at Naruto with squinted eyes trying to penetrate his body.

" Well you know Halloween is in two days and Sasuke and me have nothing so we thought you came up with something". Naruto put his head down as if an almighty god defeated him. And for that second Gaara also felt defeated. That was until a little light popped into his head.

As he looked up Naruto also had a smirk on his face just as bright as his. " Were you thinking what I'm thinking?"

" I hope so. Microphones, masks, bla..." Naruto's and Gaara's revelation got postponed for a tap at the door. They both ran to it knowing whom it might be. As they both opened the door a blue haired boy was standing before them a smile staining his face.

"Were you guys thinking what I was thinking? Microphones, masks, black clothes", as they all stood before each other they said in unison "ALL MASK AND BLACK HALLOWEEN PARTY!" Sasuke soon joined them in the making of the Halloween party. The sun soon rose and the three were still making plans. When done they each went their separate way promising to meet each other at school.

Gaara took a quick shower smirking at the soon best Halloween party that would happen in history. Smirk soon turned into a devilish shriek and he soon heard a tapping from the wall and then a too familiar voice, "Gaara if you don't mind some of us like to sleep in. You know _sleep!" _Gaara made an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry Haku I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep now." Gaara walked out the Bathroom quickly so he wouldn't have to hear Haku's comment. He got dressed in his usual bloody maroon cargo pants and black t-shirt. He put his two earrings in his ear, grabbed his book bag and left for school.

As he walked through the hall Gaara could see all the kids whispering, probably trying to figure out what him, Sasuke, and Naruto were going to do for Halloween. I mean he had to think about it they had done some pretty scary things. There was the pigs blood, then the hundred spider march, and the all time favorite scare lady Tsunada. Gaara smiled at the last one remembering the look on her face, priceless. He soon came to his locker where Sasuke and Naruto were also waiting with smiles on there faces. "So you ready to tell everybody what our plan is for Halloween. I mean their dying to know." This came from a all of a sudden even happier Naruto.

Gaara turned to see what Naruto was looking at and he turned towards his locker when he saw Sakura walking their way. Some how and oddly her and Naruto were 'together' somehow this bothered Gaara only because Naruto was even more annoying then he was usual.

"Sakura how ya doin babe?" Her mouth opened but it soon closed with Naruto's lips around them and for about ten minutes that how it was. This was until Sasuke pulled them apart getting sick of the sight of their tongues moving together .

Gaara could see Sakura blush before she spoke. "So guys what are you planning to do this Halloween? I mean everybody and I do mean everybody are wondering what you three are going to do and I think they might be a little frightened." Now Gaara smirked at this knowing that their damage had taken such depth in the village minds. Also knowing that this one would make everybody well they would just have to wait. Before Naruto could answer Gaara grabbed his collar and pulled him to their first class.

"Naruto you were about to tell her out big plan weren't you?" Naruto put a fake hurt look on his face as if not believing what had came out of Gaara's mouth. "How could you say something like that I mean I would never", Gaara rolled his eyes and Naruto , Sasuke, and him walked to the back of the biology room. Like always they did nothing, but surprisingly even though they didn't listen they always seemed to ace the tests. Gaara got so bored like he always did stared at the teacher with his deep aqua eyes making her very uncomfortable. Inside he let his Devilish laugh out.

The class soon ended letting the three roam the halls for a while. Not too soon did the three run into Lady Tsunada who looked a little pissed. "You three in my office now!" They looked at each not knowing what they could of done. "Eh old lady whats this about, we haven't done anything, yet." This came from a smiling Sasuke.

" Exactly! I've heard to much about you three and your terrible tricks. Now I'm warning you if you do anything and get caught suspension." And with this comment came a wink, this is when they all realized that she what she meant.

In unison they all said okay and went rushing off to their classes. The day soon went like it always did. Which means each of the three getting in trouble for mostly everything. Well that is except Gaara he only got in trouble for glaring at the teachers. glaring and glaring and oh I forgot more glaring.. The day then ended and Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke then went their separate ways all enjoying the thought of Halloween being tomorrow. Each slept on the thought of everybody... well that's when they each fell asleep except Gaara who was reading something almost as if memorizing it on the computer and when done he again smirked.

The Sun soon rose and the smell of scary filled the air. Gaara opened the window as if he were trying to taste Halloween as if it were on the tip of his tongue. He backed away from his window when he saw a too familiar figure, he then ducked when he Naruto flew in his window and to his surprise Sasuke was behind him. "You guys ready?! I can't wait for this party! Did you do what you had to Gaara?!" Gaara rolled his eyes annoyed once again by unfortunately one of his friends. He then turned to Sasuke. "Has he been like this since he was with you?"

"No. It was even before he saw me. Dude I haven't seen Naruto this cheery since we got to take down some sound ninja." Gaara recalled this mission and smiled at the fact. It was harad b;ut once each of them let out a little demon power that they learned to control it was over. His thought soon got interrupted by Naruto. " Come on guys we have to make the big annoucement remember lets go!" They both followed Naruto over rooftops racing to school which in fact this was the only holiday they ever raced to school for.

When there they went to the office having clearing it out first. It wasn't very hard since Gaara pretty much scared all of them. Sasuke carefully unlocked the main office that was Lady Tsunadas and they all went fourth towards the microphone. Naruto hooked it up, Gaara sat back and Sasuke went and spoke into the microphone.

"Goodmorning everybody, Today is a special day as all of you know. Today is Halloween and I know what you all are thinking this is the year that you all also get scared the hell out of by me, Naruto, Gaara. But this year is different we are throwing a Halloween party. And all you have to do is come in all black and wear a mask," Gaara stood back and watched his fellow friend at work, Naruto stood watch at the door. Gaara then turned his attention towards Sasuke again. " As said before its not hard to get in. There will be food, drinks, and all the new music. Oh and if you're wondering as of right now me and Naruto promise no tricks or scares tonight. Have a good day ." By now though the halls nobody really heard the last part only the image of a party came into mind.

HALLOWEEN NIGHT

Gaara was now standing in the mist of their party, black and orange balloons, punch bowl and much more. Gaara himself and oddly enough was in high spirits for he wore black cargo pants and a black fishnet shirt. He heard a tap at the door and went to open it. Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of him both in black and to Gaara's surprise they looked good.

Soon after they arrived many others started to. They then started the music and Shikamru who never danced was up on the floor with Ino both moving to the music. You then had Haku and Hinata and many other people who were apart of their school. Gaara sat back and watched as everybody including his two friends danced in the black and orange light. For a second a though of a rave popped into his head he shook it out ad returned to staring at the party below. Soon it was eleven-fifty-five that five minutes to twelve. Gaara soon looked at Sasuke and Naruto who soon caught his gaze. The two looked down at their watches and soon enough they were up by Gaara. Gaara looked them up and down catching sight of their now somewhat sweaty hair which was pinned down to their heads.

They went towards the microphone and all spoke at once. "Well we're Glad you all are having a good time but now here is the final act of tonight. We hope that you will enjoy it." This came from Sasuke who had a devilish smile. Everybody screamed at this last comment not afraid of what might happen. But they should be, oh they should be.

Naruto and Sasuke soon left the stage and disappeared into the crowd. Gaara then turned towards the microphone and held it to his mouth and then its so scary to say he started to sing. What did he start to sing you might ask well you'll just have to listen and be scared yourself.

**STAND OUT ABOVE THE**

**CROWD EVEN IF I GOT TO**

**SHOUT OUT LOUD**

**TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT **

**THAT YOU WILL SEE**

**I'M GONNA STAND OUT**

**TIL YOU NOTICE**

**ME**

Everybody started to scream. Horrific things came out of peoples mouths. "Oh my god why is he singing. It terrible, never in the history of the world should anybody hear him sing. He's so jolly." Everybody ran to the two doors which were blocked by Sasuke and Naruto who just stood there.

"Why aren't you guys screaming? I know you hear him! Nobody should ever hear Gaara sing not even you guys!" Sasuke then looked down at Haku the one who asked the question. He the pulled ear plugs out of his ear. "Did you say something?!" He then put the ear plugs back into his ear and again just stood and watched everybody scream in horror.

Gaara kept singing letting all into the song. When done he moved the mic out the way and looked at the damage that he committed . Everyone was in fiddle position rocking back and fourth. He then came to Neji who was still some how not passed out by fright. Gaara bent down and stared at him this time smiling showing all his teeth . Neji shuttered at the sight and then spoke.

"I... thought... you ...promised... not ... to scare anybody." Gaara then smiled again letting the question sink in.

"No. Naruto and Sasuke promised not to scare you guys I made no such promise. You forget we are the Halloween kings."

Neji then spoke once again, " But you'll get in trouble. I heard Lady Tsunada say if you got caught you would get in trouble."

" She said if she caught us and she didn't, plus all of you willing came knowing the possible consequences." Gaara stood up and soon enough Naruto and Sasuke stood at his side. Gaara turned and looked at Naruto who had Sakura in his arms. "What? I couldn't just leave her there scared out of her wits." Him and Sasuke both rolled their eyes. Slowly everybody started to rise from their horror shock.

In unison the three said their so famous line on Halloween,

"**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HA!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. HALLOWEEN THE DEADLIEST TIME TO OUT AT A CLUB BECAUSE YOU JUST MIGHT HEAR GAARA SING. OH GOD BEWARE OF THE JOLLY VOICE! BEWARE, FROM YOUR SCREWEDVAMP HOPED YOU'VE ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
